After The War
by manda2594
Summary: Harry and Ginny right after the war. oneshot. It's my fist one so don't hate me if it's awfull. I'm thinking of doing 2 more just like his, HG.RW & LL.NL. Should I? Please review!


Harry took the elder wand along with his own and said good bye to Dumbledore's portrait. He walked down the steps from his deceased headmaster's office shuffling his feet. Hermione and Ron were holding hands, which was making Harry unusually uncomfortable. He could tell they wanted to be alone, and he was right. They were going to take a walk on the grounds. It didn't matter to him because he wanted to go and find a certain redheaded someone and just spend time with her. He didn't mind what they did just as long he could be next to her.

As he walked he could feel the portraits approving glances on him, and could hear their whispers. He stopped in front of the Great Hall and shoved his newly repaired wand and the Elder Wand into his back pockets, and decided he was ready to face everyone once again. He walked in and the chattering stopped. Everyone looked at him, as he held his breath.

There was a screeching of a bench moving and Ginny stood up and ran towards him. It was just like in his 6th year when they first kissed. She had that blazing look in her eyes and she threw her arms around him. He kissed her and she kissed him back. He could taste the salty tears pouring from her eyes, and he held her closer. They broke apart, but this time no one wolf whistled, and no one giggled. Harry could only hear his own heart pound and Mrs. Weasley sob in the background. He took her hand and led her into the Entrance Hall.

"Shhhh," Harry whispered. "It's gonna be alright."

"He's gone," Ginny cried. "Fred is gone and he's not coming back!"

At this point, Harry held her even closer and Ginny pored herself into him. They stood there like that for a while, just swaying gently. He kissed the top of her head smelling her hair in the process. Her hair was his favorite part of her. It was silky and soft and fiery red to match her personality.

People were starting to pour out of the great hall and once again they were starring at them. Ginny couldn't see this though, because her head was buried in his chest.

"Let's go down to the grounds," he whispered in her ear. He was sick of people starring at them.

She pulled her head up, and nodded. He took her hand and walked to the front doors. With his free hand he pushed open the door and they took a breath of fresh air. They walked down to the lake to Dumbledore's tomb.

"Why are we here?" asked Ginny. She was no longer crying, but her face was red and puffy. It didn't matter to Harry because she was beautiful all of the time.

"There's something I need to do," replied Harry.

He then walked over to the tomb and tried to push of the top of it. It wouldn't budge.

"Help me lift this." Harry asked.

Ginny didn't ask why, but did as she was told. With their strengths combined, they pushed the lid of the tomb so they could see the top half of Dumbledore's body. There must have been a spell on him so he stayed preserved, because he looked as he was taking a nap, except for the fact that his chest wasn't moving up and down.

Harry pulled the Elder Wand from his back pocket. Ginny watched him and held on to his arm. He put the wand in Dumbledore's cold hands and Harry smiled. Thinking of the times he spent with Dumbledore, he started to push the lid back on, but Ginny stopped him.

"Shouldn't we say something?" she asked.

Harry thought about this for a moment. "Yeah, maybe we should." He finally said.

He thought for a moment and this is what he came up with:

"Dumbledore

You were a Teacher, a Wizard, a Friend…

But to me, you were a hero.

You told me I could do it.

And we did it.

I thank you for that."

Together Ginny and Harry Put the lid back on, and stood back admiring the lake. She took his hand and guided him over to a tree ten feet from the tomb. It was a big tree with branches that provided enough shade for the both of them. Harry sat down leaning against the tree and Ginny sat between his legs.

"This has always been my favorite tree," she said for awhile. "It was the first tree I sat under during my first year. I used to write in that damned diary when I sat here."

Harry smiled and Ginny looked up at him.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"You," he replied. He kissed her tenderly and she fell into him.

They broke apart and he told her something that he wouldn't tell anyone else ever.

"I thought about you, right before I thought I was going to die," he told her.

"And why did you do that?" she asked him.

Harry sat there starring into Ginny's eyes. He loved her, he was sure of it. If he told her though, what would her reaction be? All he knew was that she was perfect. He couldn't live with out Ginny; he knew he needed to tell her.

"Because I love you Gin." He leaned towards her, and kissed her for the last time before they both fell in to the best sleep they had in a long time.

Fin.


End file.
